In Her Heart
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Emma wakes up with no memory in a certain Queen's dungeon, in a land that we grow up not to believe in. Will the The Queen be save by her White knight or will it be the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, it belongs to its respected owners. I am merely writing these stories for entertainment purposes only. No profit was made.**

**A/N: I hope you like this, I like writing it. Please review, I'd love to heart what you think. **

**In Her Heart**

She lay there in a cell shivering.

A young woman sat up in her little corner of hay. Her hair was ragged and knotted. Her hand searched the floor. Feeling a sharp prick on her finger, a nail, she grasped it. Picking it up from the floor she scratched a line into the wall. One of seventy-three. Letting it go, the nail clinked softly. She turned her face to count the lines, pressing her fingertips in the dents she had made. Slowly making note of them as she ran her fingers along the wall, repeating the process, over and over again.

Her eyes were lifeless, searching for meaning where there was none.

She heard a scream. Leaning her head against the wall she listened. Closing her eyes she remembered her own shriek.

"_I'm innocent! Please help me! You have to believe me. I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry! Please...you've got to listen to me...you've just got to."_

No one had listened and she still didn't know why.

She had no memory to turn to. No past to hide in. No identity. No life. It was almost as if she had never existed.

She glanced at the irons wrapped around her wrists.

What had she done? She must truly have been evil. Had she ever been loved or had she always this way? Empty. A void pulsing for need. She'd do anything to fill it. Was that what made her do the terrible things to deserve this life? A life of hollowness. Of barely existing.

A door opened up the flight of stair that lead to this pit of shadows. A place of former people. Light streamed through and the woman closed her eyes. She hated light. Mostly because she was unused to it. All she knew of the world was in those dark walls and sometimes that's all she wanted to know.

She heard the sound of soft steps. A shadow pressed in the light. It was then the young woman wondered if another was to join them. The shadow stopped in front of her cell.

She looked up to see a woman in an elegant black gown. The young woman pulled her matted hair aside to look up at the woman so unlike her.

The woman turned to a guard. "I haven't seen her before. What is she doing in my dungeon?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't appear on any record. She merely appeared. We assumed that-"

The woman held up her hand and the man began to choke, he tried to grip his throat finding to relief. He found none.

It wasn't until he collapsed that she released her hold.

Regina put her boot on his throat. "Well you assumed wrong. If one of you men hadn't made noticed your mistake this woman may have stayed here for eternity. I do not keep the innocent in chains. Is that understood?"

The man's eyes were wide with fear. He nodded quickly. "Yes my Queen."

She took her foot off him. "See to it that it doesn't happen again or I will not be as merciful next time."

With that the woman reached into coat. Her fingers grasping around for a bundle of steal, a collection of keys. She slowly went through them, as the clinked together gently. The woman stopped as she picked out a key. She pushed it into the lock and slowly turned it, opening the door.

She leaned down, reaching for the woman's wrists. The woman simply huddled into her corner clinging to her irons. She refused to give them to the woman.

The woman in the nice gown simply went to sit next to her. "I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Regina. I just want to help you. Give me your hands and I'll take the chains off you."

Looking into the woman's eyes she saw sincerity, the truth.

"Then what?" She rasped. "Are you going to kill me?"

Regina smiled gently at her. "No. I'll take you up those stair, to a warm room, to a bath. We'll even get you some clothes. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

The woman once again stared into Regina's eyes. Then without hesitation she presented her wrists. The irons fell away and she felt the other woman gently rubbing at the skin that had been cut raw from those chains for too long.

Glancing at them Regina frown. The young woman was going to scar. A reminder of her forced captivity. Of a life that almost happened. One suffering in chains.

Regina gently took the woman's hand into her own, helping her up. The woman swayed and would have fallen if Regina hadn't steadied her.

Regina looked to one of her guards. "Please take this woman up the stairs immediately and to a warm room."

The guard went to the woman who flinched away from him. Without hesitation he grabbed at the woman causing her howl in fear. She began to try and claw herself away from him.

Regina immediately stopped at the iron bars to see the woman struggle. Moving her hand quickly the man was tossed aside. She quickly moved forward to grab the woman before she fell.

"Why did you struggle?" Regina asked her gently.

Her fingers moved the woman's hair from her face to look into panicked eyes. Eyes that didn't see reason.

"I was afraid," the woman looked to the floor, she was shivering. "I don't want to be touched by them. They beat prisoners that make too much noise. They put your chains on too tight if you cry. I don't want to be hurt again."

Regina's eyes softened as she took the woman in her arms. "They can't do anything to you without my say so. I won't allow them to harm you again. As long as your with me, no one can."

….

The woman had scrubbed herself clean, washing the grime from her body. The water caressed her as she felt its warmth envelop her. It made her feel better, but that emptiness still gripped her heart, like a cold hand clutching at her taking away any chance for the warmth to fill her.

Closing her eyes she imagined that a cold stone, black and filthy was where her heart should be. Just as her cell was.

Standing she emptied that bath and took a soft white towel. Wrapping it around her she walked into an extravagant room. She didn't like it. It was too perfect, like the smile of a doll. Fake and meant to be something it wasn't, a false imitation of warmth.

She looked at the gown on the bed. It was beautiful, but not what the woman wanted. Instead she turned to the closet to find it full of clothing, everything too neatly put away. She grabbed a pair of leather pants and a top.

As she pulled on her boots there was a knock at the door. She looked up and a man entered. A guard. She couldn't help but flinch. Regina wasn't there and she didn't trust him.

He held out a cloak, "The Queen wishes for your company. She is in the apple orchard, I am to accompany you."

The woman stood taking the dark blue cloak from him, she quickly put it on. It shined softly, she eyed it strangely. Instantly she felt warmth surround her.

He explained. "To stop the snow from freezing you. She enchanted it."

She nodded tugging the hood over her head and followed the man to the orchard.

There she saw the Queen in a beautiful dark grey gown tending to her trees. The Queen took an apple biting into it with its juice dripping down her chin.

The Queen walked to her glancing to the man. "It's fine, you may leave us."

He nodded and with a quick bow he left.

Regina quickly wiped her chin. "You look much better, too thin but we can fix that. How do you like the cloak?"

The woman eyes met the Queen's gaze, unafraid. "It's fine. What am I doing here? Am I evil?"

At first the Queen smiled in amusement but she found that fleeting as she realised the gravity of what the woman asked.

She stopped to gently touch the woman's cheek. "Don't you know?"

The woman faulted, looking at her boots. "I don't know. I'm afraid of what I must be if I was there. I must have been horrible."

Regina immediately took the woman into her arms. "Trust me, I know of darkness and you are anything but that. Do you understand? I don't know what you were doing there but it couldn't have been of any fault of your own. Haven't you heard, no good deed goes unpunished?"

The woman hesitated, slowly bringing her arms around the other woman.

She buried her face in the woman's shoulder. "I'm afraid of myself. I don't feel, not truly. It scares me."

Regina brushed her fingers through the woman's hair. "That will pass. It always does, I promise. Do you remember anything at all?"

The woman paused. "My name...I think it's Emma...Emma Swan."

Regina smiled. "Well Emma it's wonderful to meet you. I want to show you something."

Pulling away Regina saw the hesitation in Emma, as the woman reluctantly left her arms. Regina felt herself frown, she want to help this woman, this innocent. She wanted to take away that fear. It made the Queen ache, but for what? She couldn't answer.

The Queen took the woman's hand, she walked close to her as the walked through the orchard and the snow. She stopped when they came to a balcony with the largest tree of them all, it's branches standing proud and tall.

Regina gently touched it's trunk. "I planted this as a child and have taken care of it ever since, because of that it has flourished." She looked out into the distance, at the forest, towns and so much more. "Do you see all that, it's my kingdom and because I care for it, it flourishes like this tree."

Emma leaned against the tree looking into the beyond. "How far does it go for?"

Regina smiled softly, "As far as the eye can see, and even more than that."

Emma's eyes widened turning quickly to the other woman. "Is this real?"

"Yes," Regina return the woman's gaze, happy to see the wonderment. "If you want, you can be apart of it and live in my palace. We could even find you something to do. If you wanted."

Emma moved forward, holding the woman to her. "Yes, I want to."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this story, please review and thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2:**

Emma was asleep with the sheets folded over her hugging a blanket to her chest. The tender beginnings of light drifted past a small crack in the curtains, causing her to stir. Sleepily she tugged the blanket over her head to hide from the light.

She was pleasantly ready to fall back asleep until she heard the door open. Whoever had entered was quick to open the curtains.

"Miss Swan, it's time to wake up, my Queen wishes for you."

Emma pulled the blanket aside. She looked up to see a young man, with black hair and brown eyes. He was the same guard that had accompanied him to the Queen.

Emma yanked the sheets away, "I...are you her messenger?"

He smiled, "I was, now I'm your guard. I've sworn my life to serve my Queen and as such I've sworn my life to protect you."

Emma stared at him in shock at his lack of hesitation. At the sincerity of those words and the conviction in which he said them.

Emma sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "So what are you meant to protect me from exactly?"

He smiled, "Against any threat my lady."

She tilted her head in thought. "Well if your going to be my guard, you could at the very least tell me your name."

He agreed. "I suppose I should. It's Peter Stone. Should I tell the Queen you'll be with her shortly?"

Her features softened in the mention of Regina. "Yes, and thank you Peter."

He bowed. "Always a pleasure Ma'am."

She got up and stood still. Where was she meant to meet Regina?

She ran to the door. "Wait! Where do I go to..."

No one was behind the door, just a large empty corridor with hundreds of paintings.

She leaned against the door frame staring at a portrait. "If only you could tell me where I had to go."

"Don't be silly paintings can't talk, well at least not these ones."

Emma looked around, there was no one there, "Hello?"

"I'm not up there, look, down here."

Emma's eyes met the floor, there was no one there, only a mouse near her boot. She drew her eyebrows together, was that even...

"Don't be silly," she scolded herself. "Mice don't talk."

The mouse tapped his foot in impatience. "I beg your pardon, but I most certainly do. Most of us don't but that doesn't excuse the fact that I can."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well I'm sorry, I was under the impression mice couldn't talk. In fact I was under the understanding they couldn't do much at all."

He exclaimed in annoyance. "Humans! They always thinking they know best. Look I now where you could find the Queen, she should be in her drawing room. If you lift me up I'll direct you there."

Emma bent down and held out her hand.

As she began to walk she couldn't help but ask. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but why are you helping me?"

He grinned, she didn't think mice could. "I like height's. I've always been jealous of humans for being so tall, but I shouldn't complain. Being a mouse has it's advantages, I can go anywhere unnoticed. I'm actually a spy for the Queen, did you know that. Lets just say that her Magic Mirror has limits I don't have."

Emma frowned in amusement, "Magic Mirror? I really must be dreaming."

The mouse laughed. "I suppose I should agree, that one left me a little bewildered myself."

Emma looked down at the him, he really was a handsome for a mouse, with his elegant red jacket and black hat.

Emma smirked, "You look more like an explorer than a spy."

He turned to look up at her, his brown fur sticking up in surprise. "I suppose. Hey you see that door just up ahead, go in there and you'll meet with the Queen. Just let me down here."

Emma knelt down, "Sure thing. Hey what is your name? Mine is Emma Swan."

He bowed, "And a joy it is to meet you Miss Swan. I'm Christopher Blank. I do hope to meet you again."

Emma stood brushing her hands against her knees. "I hope so too."

She watched him scuttle off quickly and out of sight. He really was a talented little thing.

She approached the door, feeling a twinge of apprehension. Her fingers gripped the door handle tightly, turning it quickly. Opening it she saw Regina seated near a window looking through a book. Emma's eyes slipped from her to the room filled with thousands of books. Shelves reaching the ceiling, this room was the largest she'd ever seen.

Emma looked back at the woman to find Regina was smiling at her. Emma felt herself mood brighten immediately her attention was fully captured by the woman. Regina put her book down gracefully standing in a beautifully subtle red gown.

Regina made her way to Emma, "I was almost finished my paperwork and wanted to see you, but apparently not as much as you desired to see me."

Emma eyebrows pulled together until she looked down. She was still in her nightgown. Emma started to nervously playing with a loose thread.

She fumbled for an explanation. "I...I didn't know where to meet you, the guard left too quickly, so then this mouse helped me and I just forgot."

Regina couldn't help but smile in amusement. "It's alright, I'm glade you came. I'll be sure that knight doesn't do that again."

Emma looked at her seriously, "What will you do to him?"

Regina explained simply without malice, "He'll learn not be so clumsy next time."

Emma felt didn't want to just leave it there but she did anyway.

Regina took the woman's hand, "Would you like to learn some spelling?"

Just like that she couldn't bring herself care.

Emma felt her happiness begin to bubble, "Can you really?"

The Queen felt her heart flutter at the grin on her face. "Of course I can. I've wanted to take on an apprentice for awhile now, and who better than you? After all I did promise we'd find something for you to do, didn't I?"

Emma's eyes searched the Queen's face, she knew it was true but she couldn't help herself. "You really meant it? I'll get to spend more time with you! We could work in this library!"

Regina froze as the excited woman's arms came around her tightly. Regina leaned into her smiling, wrapping her arms firmly around the beautiful woman.

Regina smiled softly. "Yes of course I mean it. Though this isn't my library, that's bigger with many more books." She pulled away slightly to look in Emma's eyes. "This is more of a study, a place I come to escape. If you want, I'll share it with you."

It didn't seem possible but Emma's smile grew more. "I'd love to...wait you have a room with more books that this?" She looked around. "Is that even possible?"

Regina felt a joy that sparked something inside of her. A part of her that hadn't stirred in too long. She had often felt a coldness run through her veins, an unfeeling sadness that clouded her mind, her thoughts. Making things distorted and fragmented as if she were looking at the world through broken glasses. She had lost hope on ever loving again. Of that radiating warmth that took away that hard calculating reason and in its stead brought compassion and mercy.

For the first time she was smiling and she was almost scared to allow that to go on...but she let it anyway.

She allowed it because didn't want to feel this way any more. She didn't want be unfeeling. To ache for the softness of a lover and their gentle whispers. So that numbness that made it feel as though she were made of steal with a hollow chest would break away with the strong beating of her heart.

"Come," She pulled away grasping her arm. "Sit with me."

She moved and sat waiting for Emma sink down next to her.

Emma looked down at the book on the table. _A Gentle Heart Beat. _

She turned to Regina with a knowing smile, "Is that book any good?"

Regina followed her gaze and smiled. "It's actually rather riveting. It's about a woman that finds herself in a world without magic and as such she discovers has none herself. She meeting a woman that she could be falling for...and that's all I've read so far."

Emma glanced at it once more, "I might have to borrow it from you, sounds like my kind of novel."

Regina turned to her, "Really?"

Emma could read the unspoken question. "Yes, definitely."

Regina took a breath she hadn't realise she'd been holding. She felt that spark become just that little more pronounce.

Emma looked out the window, it overlooked the orchard covered in snow, the trees shining as light gently brushed past them. It was all so white and pure, like something from a child's novel.

Regina followed her gaze and gripped the book. This wasn't a fairytale. A story. There was a side to her that she had yet to show this woman, a side that was well known among her people.

She was afraid to show her heartlessness to this woman. A side of her that cared so little. A darkness that clouded her and her very being. She'd done so many thing, unforgivable things. She wasn't sorry for them. Did that make her the monster? A thing that this very woman was afraid that she may be.

She didn't want to lose her, but people talk and to hide it would be impossible. Her fingers lightly went through Emma's hair. She'd tell her what she was, of the demon's that lay just under her skin.

She took the woman's hand and kissed it gently, "I have duty's to attend to, but I'll ask for you tonight, would that be alright?"

Emma smiled unknowingly, "Of course, my Queen."

….

Regina was sitting in her desk, looking through papers with a bored expression. No she'd rather be else where, she felt her lips tug slightly and then she thought of what she'd have to tell her.

Her heart sunk. What would she think of her?

Her doors flung open from an unwanted visitor. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello," Came the lewd voice, "am I disturbing you Madame Queen? I heard you had someone new in your castle and I had to see for myself." He began walking to her with a disgusting smirk. "Guess what I spotted looking out the window overlooking the trees crisp with winter? She really is a darling girl. Where did you steal her from? Is she a lover chained in beautiful castle. She was even still in her nightdress. Oh my lady what have been up to?"

Regina stood barely able to contain her rage, "Leave my palace at once or you will regret ever slipped a foot here."

He laughed in joy clapping his hand together, "Oh have I struck a nerve. No I came here to strike a deal."

Regina gripped the desk, her knuckles were turning white. "What could I possibly want from you?"

He took a seat, sitting across from her with a relaxed ease. "Information deary, I know something about your girl that might be of some interest."

Regina eyed him suspiciously, "And what do you want in return?"

He smirked once more, "A little time to speak to your girl, what harm could it do?"

Regina face gave away nothing but she tensed. "Absolutely not!"

He leaned back, folding his hands over a knee. "Why are you worried if the darling knows about your true colours she'll run off? Because I trust you'll want to hear this. About how your girl is in league with Snow White."

Regina eyed him darkly, the pause lasting too long. "I've no time for lies."

He shook his finger back and forth. "Tut, Tut. I wouldn't lie about this, I can assure you she very well is and if you have any hope of being with her you'll want to know. Snow White does."

Regina slumped into her chair rubbing her forehead. "Fine but you cannot speak to her about me. Is that a deal?"

He grinned, "I suppose I can grant you that. I knew you'd see the light, that girl isn't from this world, but another. It's because of powerful magic that she was brought back, back to defeat you. After all she is Snow White's daughter."

Regina sat there in shock as Rumpelstiltskin smiled a sickly sweet smile.

He then stood, "I suppose I should have that little chat with her, alone."

He walked off smirking, lifting his hand and the doors came open, he walked away. Regina put her face in hands. Looking down she saw a small mouse on her desk.

The mouse stood, it was Christopher, "Should I follow him my lady. I swear I will not be seen."

Regina nodded, "Please do, and tell me everything he says. Is that understood?"

The mouse bowed, "As to be expected madame."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, it belongs to its respected owners. I am merely writing these stories for entertainment purposes only. No profit was made.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always loved, even just a general review. **

**Chapter 3:**

Emma's hand was pressed against the glass as she looked at the window. Her eyes fixed on her hand with a lost gaze, as if she were searching for something. Gently moving her hand on the cold surface, it felt too familiar and for a second she felt trapped, as though she couldn't break away from her chains.

She felt the cold biting into her skin, causing the hairs on her arm to stand up. Slowly she wiped away the fog that shrouded the window, her eyes traced the beautiful orchard, everything was white from the frost.

It was such a contrast, so much light, though she was still surrounded by those memories, of loneliness. Except she wasn't so alone any more and that made everything okay. Even if her wrists were still scarred.

In the corner of her eye she saw Christopher hiding behind a vase.

The door opened and Emma turned to see a strange looking man. He had a horrid green skin with an odd sheen in his eye. On closer inspection Emma wasn't sure he was a man at all.

He grinned. "Hello, well you seem to have made it well enough. I promised them you would but no one ever believes me. How are you deary?."

Emma tensed, watching him wearily, "I'm well."

He looked to the side almost pondering in amusement, his hands were clasped behind his back. "You don't trust me? Well to be honest I think I would have been a little disappointed otherwise. You look like your mother, a courage of you farther and a hardness that's all you own. Hmm, I was wondering how you would turn out Emma."

She gripped the edge of her nightgown. "What do you want?"

He chuckled, "I'm normally in the business of giving people deals they want not the other way around. No I'm not here for me, I made a deal with your mother and father, Snow White and James Charming."

Emma faltered. "I thought they were just from stories?"

He clapped his hands and a stool appeared, he settled on it. "Interesting, I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing. Where did you come back from? I wonder. No they are very real and not much older than you by the looks of things. Oh I suppose I'll have to make another trip and tell them, perhaps they'll give me that tea set I had my eye on.

"You see they sent you away to stop a horrible threat that would take away all the happiness in this world." He tapped his chin in thought. "You see it would really have been shame to all those merry good folk to have a life of never ending sadness. You were to be the saviour, to rid this world of it's evil." He moved his hands dramatically, grinning sickly. "To bring about peace once again, to bring about the order and justice. You know ordinary hero stuff.

"Well that dark, evil curse never happened. So I traded my freedom for your return. No one was expecting little Snow's girl to be all grown up."

Emma's eye's were wide. "I'm hardly a...hero...I'm just me. I'm ordinary...just ordinary."

He smiled almost pleasantly, "Deary I'm afraid to say that you most certainly are not. Your much more than that, you're much more than even I can foresee and, well, that's kind of a big deal. Any way I should go to tell your mother that your safe and sound. I've held my end of the bargain."

He turned to leave and Emma stood quickly, "Wait, tell them that I'm happy and not to come after me."

He paused and turned to her, his eyes became distant. "I will if you answer my question. You see I know many that would do anything for a family, even make a deal with me. Why would you deny something like that?"

She looked at him seriously, "They're nothing but strangers to me and as far as I'm concerned they lost that right to see me when they abandoned me."

He nodded, "I suppose, though you should never underestimate the need for a family Emma, especially with the company your keeping, but I think that I can respect that. I look forward to meeting you again. You surprise me and I'm not used to that. It keeps things...interesting."

She narrowed her eyes. "I think I can make my own friends."

He smirked smugly. "I'm sure you can Miss Swan, just don't say you were never warned."

He turned with a thick cloud of dark green smoke surrounded him and disappeared.

She sank back into her chair, everything crashing down at once. Her vision blurred as tears fell down her cheek. She hugged herself once again looking out onto the orchard.

….

Regina dipped her quill in the ink, writing quickly. The air grew thinner with each intake of breath, the soft thud of the pendulum became more pronounce with each and every passing second. She stayed still though, as her heart raced. She felt trapped. She wanted to do something, anything but all she could do was wait and it was tearing her apart from the inside out.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth but for now that was all she could do.

She dipped the quill once more in the little ink bottle only to see the mouse. She felt a rush of relief and anxiety all at once as she waited for him to speak.

He bowed. "My lady, I bring you word."

She put the quill down and looked at him. "Were you noticed?"

He straightened himself, tugging at his coat. "Never."

She clasped her hands together. "What happened?"

He explained everything clearly and she dismissed him.

She leaned back into her chair. She wasn't sure what to think or what to do. A saviour. Her Emma was meant to save everyone, but that never happened, so what was she meant to be now? Was she meant to kill the Evil Queen? She felt ill at the thought, but she didn't want to send her back that deathly cell.

Should she tell her of her deeds? Of her darkness. Of what she was. Yes, it wasn't a question. Love isn't built on lies but truth. Could she accept her for what she was? A broken soul that was only just learning to love again.

….

She opened the door slightly and peered through the small crack. She gripped the door frame. Emma was curled up, holding her knees firmly against her chest sobbing softly.

She quietly opened the door and shut it.

She sat next to the woman, curling her arm around her shoulders, she leaned forward kissing Emma's hair.

"It'll be alright, I'm here, I'll always be here for you."

It was awhile until Emma's sobs quietened, she leaned into Regina quivering.

It wasn't until Emma spoke that Regina's heart squeezed painfully.

Emma was so quiet Regina had to strain to listen. "I hate them for giving me up. I hate that this happened to me. Why would they abandon me? None of this would have happened if they had just kept me. I might have been happy. I can't even remember my childhood. I just don't understand giving me up the way they did."

Regina gently held her, "If that didn't happen I'm not sure we would have met. I wouldn't have found you and I would have been as I always had been."

Emma rested her head on her shoulder. "How was that?"

Regina smiled sadly. "Afraid, angry, vengeful. I wouldn't have been distracted from those feeling, the need to just be happy, driving me to lengths, crossing lines that shouldn't be. I'm a terrible person Emma, but when I'm with you...I want to be better. To be what I could be instead of what I am."

Emma turned to look at her, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "What did you do?"

Regina looked at her seriously. "What I thought was necessary, without realising I was stopping myself from feeling anything but this disgusting hatred. It consumed me. I killed, not only men but women and children. I was directly responsible for many of their deaths."

Regina was surprised when Emma didn't pull away from her.

"What else did you do?"

Emma looked at her with such a seriousness, but it wasn't the hard distance she was expecting, but an acceptance. Something she wasn't expecting.

"I wanted to kill your mother, she was responsible for killing a woman I loved many years ago. She did so because she wanted a mother and I...I became something else that day. It all made sense to me, why my mother acted as she did, because manipulation was all she had. I never truly had a proper raising, my father loved me but not enough to stop my mother from..."

She trailed off, she couldn't continue. Her mother had hated her and had acted accordingly.

She felt lips gently press onto her cheek and she melted.

She gently took Emma's face into her hands and kissed her gently, wanting to escape the past into the present.

Regina once again felt almost human

….

Regina lay restlessly in her bed, gripping the sheet. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. She ached. As if a spell were cast over her. She didn't understand why or how, only that everything hurt. She felt broken

She wanted to run away from what she had become. She was a shadow of a human being and was afraid because she was capable of almost anything...anything but love...or so she had thought.

That was the only thing that had alluded. It was something that vital to her existence. She so desperately needed to feel as she once had...to be a person and not just the role of a heartless Queen.

To feel as though nothing mattered but her and the person she held.

Once more a warmth blossom somewhere deep inside her. A place she'd long forgotten.

Regina smiled softly, she was in love.

She wasn't even sure how that possible, to truly have a grasp on what she had yearned for after so long, but she did and really that's all that mattered.

….

In her own bed Emma couldn't sleep. Her mind was too awake, buzzing with thoughts of all that had happened and had been said. Then she thought of that kiss and the warmth she felt in those arms.

A smile tugged at her lips.

She was in love. She was falling so fast that she couldn't stop. She could only hope to be caught by her lover and not by the jagged rocks that surrounded her beloved.

….

That morning Emma was sitting up in her bed reading a book. She was just getting to the good part, until she heard a knock on her dresser.

She turned her head to see Christopher standing straight with a hand on his sword. "Miss Swan the Queen awaits you for breakfast."

She put her book down next to him. "I'll meet you outside."

He insisted. "Ma'am, it would be unwise to keep the Queen waiting."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't take orders from you Christopher, not even from the Queen. Besides I need to be dressed."

His eyes widened. "Yes madame...I didn't...I'll wait at the door."

At that he climbed down.

Emma got up and went through her closet. She picked out black leather pants, with a soft green top, finishing it with her cloak.

She opened the door and the little mouse climbed up her cloak and perched himself on her shoulder.

He lead her to the dinning room, which had a large table and windows that overlooked the kingdom. He soon made his leave, by the Queens order. Emma took a seat next to her.

Regina smiled looking at the other woman. "Whenever I must dine with the nobility or royals you may sit there. If you like?"

Emma took Regina's hand into her own, "That would be wonderful. Do you have any plans for today?"

Regina sighed softly but still grinned brightly, "I have more paper work, though today I thought I'd teach you a little magic."

Emma couldn't help it as she gently laced her fingers in Regina's. "Are you saying I'm your student? It seems a little inappropriate then that I, well, I have feelings for said teacher and would like it to be more."

Regina leaned forward so that her lips were within a whisper of Emma's ear. "You mean, you would have an affair with your teacher. That sounds...like a novel I've read."

Emma felt her eyebrows draw together. "I think you've read a few too many novels. Yes I would like that. Just you and me, like now."

Regina brought their hands to her cheek, "I thought you'd love that."

Emma faltered for a moment, "We're going to have to talk you know...about everything that has happened, that you did."

Regina sobered, "I know, we can tonight. I just want to be with you for now, can it wait until then?"

Emma nodded, gently kissing the back of her hand. "Yes it can, if you want."


End file.
